Sexy Shadow Clone Plan of Doom
by MalySokolaPolska
Summary: What's this? The girl who wouldn't give him the time of day is reacting badly to his new girlfriend only a kinda OC . 'What this about a shadow clone, Naruto.' NaruSaku, Semi Canon, T for language.


"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan

**Title**: Sexy Shadow Clone Plan of Doom.

**Authoress**: Yuneh-chan.

**Number of Words**: 1,813.

**Universe: **Canon (Sort of…there's little mention of ninja-ing).

**Pairing**: NarutoxSakura.

**Type**: Two-shot (Incomplete).

_Disclaimer: Your mom only WISHES Yuneh-chan owned Naruto!_

Sexy Shadow Clone Plan of Doom

Introducing: Chapter One/Prologue:

'The First Step to Solving a Problem is Admitting You Have One'

'AKA: Admittance'

"Naruto, who is this?" I asked softly, seeing him sitting rather cozily with a brown-haired girl with big brown eyes, and an extremely pretty face.

"Oh, hey Sakura. This is my girlfriend, Laelia-chan." He…didn't call me Sakura-chan. But, he called her '_Laelia-chan_'. I decided right then and there that I didn't like this girl.

"Um…nice to meet you…Sakura-san. I…haven't heard much about you…" she said quietly, brown eyes avoiding mine. My jaw clenched and I tried not to scrunch my face up in pure irritation.

"Naruto, you haven't told her about me?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Well, it's hard to remember what I'm talking about…I get so lost in her beautiful eyes," he murmured, kissing her nose. I tried to hold back my vomit. Seeing him act all cheesy like this ("**With another person, you mean!" Inner Sakura **crowed)…it made me sick.

"Excuse me, I have to leave. I think shishou wanted to see me." I hurried out of the restaurant, blowing my lunch date with Ino off. I made it four steps away from the restaurant before I burst into tears.

"Oi, Sakura." I looked up, sobbing mutedly. "Come here." Sasuke wanted to talk to me. Joy. He'd been really rude and inconsiderate (more so than he used to be) since he'd come back from Orochimaru.

"What, Sasuke?" I snapped. "If you couldn't tell, I'm not really in a good mood right now. I just…" I started sobbing harder and louder.

"Come on." He grabbed my arm and started leading me somewhere.

"Let go of me! Let go! Sasuke!" I screeched.

"Sakura, shut up. Just come with me." He led me to a little park that was deserted. He made me sit on a bench, and he kneeled in front of me. "What's wrong, Sakura?" he murmured.

"H-He was with another girl! The g-guy I like was…was with another girl…and she was so much prettier than me." I tackled Sasuke, and clung to him, sobbing into his chest. He awkwardly patted my head.

"Who was it?"

"I d-don't want to say…it's useless now. I thought that maybe he still liked me…but I guess I was wrong. I just realized while I was on that mission that I came back in critical condition…that I love him. I just…I can't handle it. My chest hurts…"

"Sakura, stop being pathetic. So he doesn't love you anymore. Get over it. Just think of it this way: at least Naruto will always love you." I looked at him, horror-struck. "Oh. You're in love with Naruto, it seems. Well, last time I checked, he still liked you, Sakura. Which was three days ago."

"H-He fell that in love with her in that short of a time? I don't stand a chance!" I wailed.

"Sakura, I'm sure that you're just making a mountain out of a molehill. She's probably not even that pretty."

"Oh, I turn my back for a few minutes, and I find my two best friends feeling each other up in the park?" Naruto asked, chuckling. Laelia smiled faintly, but made no noise.

I made no move to remove myself from Sasuke's hold. I totally missed the strained look around Naruto's eyes. I didn't even look toward them. I couldn't. It _really_ hurt. I clutched at Sasuke's shirt tightly. "Dobe, who's the slut?" Sasuke asked, seemingly bored. I looked at him in surprise. I thought he was only mean to me!

"Teme, please don't call Laelia-chan a slut." Naruto frowned at him. "She is anything but."

"Whatever. She's probably just worming her way in right before you become Hokage to improve her political status."

"Sasuke, stop. I mean it." I couldn't believe the things that Sasuke was saying, and that Naruto was the one being calm.

"Or maybe she's using you to get to someone else. Perhaps she's really after someone who is not a blonde loud-mouthed idio—"

"Sasuke! That is enough! Let's just go. Goodbye, Naruto." I didn't acknowledge Laelia, and I think Naruto might have been offended, but I didn't look over to find out. I also missed the thumbs-up Sasuke sent to Naruto, as if this was all part of some big plan (('OF DOOM!' the authoress butted in rudely.)).

I led Sasuke to his house, and looked up at him. "Thank you for listening, Sasuke. I really appreciate it." I didn't stop to think about how strange that was, and I kissed his cheek.

"Come in. I will make you some tea." He wasn't asking, but I smiled at him anyway.

"Okay." We were barely in the door when Sasuke's lips were against mine. He had pushed me against the wall, and held my hands trapped in his. I tried to break away, I really did. I tried kicking him to make him stop, but he just pinned my body between his and the wall. Tears started spilling from my eyes. Even being an unwilling participant in this made me feel guilty. If Naruto found out…

…Wait a second. Naruto got a girlfriend. He kissed her. So, it wasn't like we were ever going to happen. Sasuke was kissing me roughly, and I became firm in my decision. I started kissing back, and he released me. I wound my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his soft onyx hair. He rested his hands on my hips, and became gentler.

When we pulled apart for air, he rested his forehead against mine. "Sasuke…" Tears filled my eyes as I clung to him. "Sasuke…will you help me forget him?"

"No, Sakura. If we are together, I want it to be for the right reasons."

"Then…will you hold me? Just for a little while?" He nodded and led me to the living room, where I sat on his lap and cried into his shoulder.

"Sakura, how much do you love him?"

"Too much. And…I was so _stupid_! I waited too long, and he finally moved on. I just…wish I hadn't been so afraid to tell him that I love him."

"I think that you should. Tell him, I mean. It's better to have it out there than keep it bottled up."

"How would you know?"

"I know better than anyone, Sakura. I keep my feelings bottled up, and now I can't tell the person I like that I do."

"I'm sure that you can, Sasuke." He shook his head.

"It's far too late for me. He's already happy." My eyes bulged.

"You're in love with—"

"No," he sneered. "You actually believed that drivel? I have not and will not fall in love." Even so, I couldn't help but feel that he was afraid of being shunned.

"Sasuke, if you _were_ in love with a guy, I would support you. You're one of my best friends, and I love you no matter who you love." He smirked.

"You're such a girl." He patted my head. "I will tell you…even though you'll probably misconstrue it ridiculously. You're like…an extremely annoying little sister." I held in my shock, then looked at him suspiciously.

"Thank you, Sasuke. But why would you make out with your little sister?" His eye twitched.

"So why don't you tell me the real reason that you're actually being nice? I know it's not because you like me. I know you don't, Sasuke."

"It was Naruto's idea," he muttered. "Should have known it would backfire. Stupid dobe."

"N-Naruto's idea?" I asked, my breath hitching. "What are you talking about?"

"Sakura, I like you, okay? I do. I may not seem like it, but you really are like an annoying little sister to me. However, Naruto thought that if you saw him with another girl, you would get jealous and come to your senses and finally tell him that you love him. You see, after that mission that you almost died on, you started acting different. You weren't quite so ready to kill him for looking at you the wrong way. You were more receptive to his stupid ideas, and everyone could see the eyes you made at him when he wasn't looking." He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "You were so obvious that even he noticed it."

"Y-You mean…all this time? He's known for that long?"

"Yes. So, he likes you and you like him."

"But what about the stupid girl?" I asked. "He just asked some random chick to pretend to be his girlfriend, or what?" He snickered.

"Here's where it gets semi-intelligent. He didn't want to lead any girl on, so he used a kage bunshin, and then transformed it."

"I've been jealous of a freaking shadow?!" I screeched. He slapped his hand over my mouth.

"Sakura, not so loud. Yes. You've been jealous of a shadow." I frowned and looked sternly at him.

"You helped him create this stupid plan?"

"Help create? No. More like try not to laugh hysterically at his stupidity."

"Stop calling him stupid!" I snapped. He smirked at me.

"Or what, Sakura?"

"Or, _nii-chan_, I will do something you will really regret. I will tell him that you love him."

"What are you talking about?"

"You thought I was the only one giving off signals? I saw you, _nii-chan_, when you were talking to _him_, and you were making fun of each other. _You like him_."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said obstinately.

"Ohoho, shall I tell you, then, _nii-chan_?"

"You really are like an annoying little sister."

"Nii-chan, you like Neji," I cooed, pinching his cheeks. "You were such a little cutie when you were pretending to hate him!" His eye twitched.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I _would_. I told you that you would regret it."

"I _hate_ the Hyuuga, Sakura," he complained. It was my turn to smirk.

"I _know_, nii-chan. If you don't want him to "find out" your little secret, then you will stop calling Naruto stupid; at least when it's just you and me. Call him stupid all you want when we're in public. Honestly, when you two are wrestling, the way your guys' muscles ripple is simply fascinating. Not to mention hot. But still, it's fascinating." I tried not to picture Naruto training without a shirt, as he had done once. I was trying _not_ to get a nosebleed. "Anyway, the other condition is this: you have to help me get him back." He raised an eyebrow. "We're going to put his jealousy plan into backfire mode."

"Oh, no. I'm not making out with you again."

"I didn't say you had to. Just hold my hand when he's around, and actually be nice to me. That's all you have to change, I swear."

"I swear to Kami, you guys are going to kill me with your plans to make the other jealous," Sasuke muttered, but I knew that he would help me.

"Thank you, nii-chan," I murmured, hugging him tightly.

"Aa, imouto."

AN:

So, that was chapter one of Sexy Shadow Clone Plan of Doom. Drop me a line and tell me what you think.

I know this took a long time for me to add, but I've been too lazy to even brainstorm. It's turned out totally different than what I'd imagined. Plus, tomorrow (actually, since it's midnight now, today) I start working the day shift instead of the swing shift. I have to be up in five hours. Little dummy Yuneh-chan stayed up writing this. TT-TT

Anyways, I hope you like it.

As always, comments are nice, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, and flames are totally ignored (did you know that I have not received a single flame? It's kind of sad, as I'm not actually that good of a writer…and I feel like I totally missed the initiation into writer-hood).


End file.
